Batman VS Superman: The Recruitment's
by RealityXIllusion
Summary: All the events in the Batman VS Superman movie transpired, only in Lex Luthor's data base the Flash's identity was never shown, Crossover with the Flash and later on Arrow as well. This is mainly focused on Barry. Rating changes!
1. Chapter 1

**Batman VS Superman: The Recruitments**

* * *

I DO NOT OWN Batman VS Superman, Nor do I own The Flash which this is a crossover with.

* * *

SUMMARY: All the events of Batman VS Superman had taken place only instead of the Flash's face being shown as Wonder Woman watches the screen, The Flash never turns and his face/Identity is unknown.

* * *

This all takes place in Season ONE of the Flash TV series, Specifically during Season 1 Episode 16. WITH some changes to the Flash TV's shows timeline!

* * *

Character(s): Bruce W[Batman], Diana[Wonder Woman], Hal Jordan[Green Lantern], Clark K[Superman], Alfred, Mentions of others.

* * *

Warning(s): Spoilers, mentions of major character death, possible future deaths, time travel, blood, cursing, OCC-Ness, hints of bromance, ETC.

* * *

 **Third Person P.O.V**

Hidden within Gotham away from prying eyes was the Batcave, it was sometime after eleven at night but that didn't bother Bruce Wayne nor the woman standing beside him, they were both use to keeping odd hours.

Wonder Woman stared at the screens in front of her with no emotion to be seen on her face. It's been exactly 9 hours since Superman had been laid to rest and she found that just standing there doing nothing was simply added on to her terrible mood.

"What exactly is it you are doing?" Wonder Woman asked, eyeing the USB that Bruce just plugged in and watched as he opened up multiple files.

"Searching." came the clipped reply that had Wonder Woman narrowing her eyes at the man in front of her.

"Searching for what?"

"Other's like us. Hero's."

Wonder Woman sat down on the desk besides the computer screen and leaned down to get a good look at it, "And how do you plan on doing that?"

"We use what Luthor used to find us." Bruce said calmly as he turned his chair to face her, "I believe he already gave us a head start."

"You mean, that red streak, that half-a-human and that water man?" Wonder Woman scoffed and shook her head, "And how do you plan on finding them?"

Bruce didn't answer her, instead he stood and walked past her to the far end of the computer and began typing rapidly. Wonder Woman sensing that she wouldn't be getting an answer any time soon, frowned at Bruce's back before seemingly giving up and walking off towards the exit of the Batcave.

It was almost two hours later before Bruce actually found anything even remotely helpful, or more specifically Alfred found something and told Bruce about it.

"And you're sure about this Alfred?" Bruce asked, his eyes never straying from the news articles Alfred had pulled up.

"Of course Master Wayne, I have found reports of this...Green Lantern spread out throughout a multitude of cities but one he most frequents would be Coast City."

Bruce nodded taking the warm cup of coffee Alfred held out to him, "Alright. We finally have a starting point here." Bruce took a sip of his coffee before continuing, "Okay we'll need to run a facial recognition scan and a background check as well."

"Already done, Sir." Alfred smiled almost challenging, "His name is Harold 'Hal' Jordan a third of the Jordan children, middle son of Martin and Jessica Jordan. His brother's names are Jack and Jim, His father was a pilot for Ferris Aircraft years ago. And Mr. Jordan grew up to follow in his father's footsteps and became a pilot in the United States Air Force. Now that that's all out of the way, may I suggest some rest? Unless you have more research to do of course."

"...Fine." Bruce raised brow at Alfred's forwardness but made no further comment other than to sit back down and continue drinking his coffee.

* * *

 _Central City 11:45PM_

Hal knew he changed in the past few years, and no not because some freaky alien had died in front of him and just jump started his career as a Green Lantern, but because recently he actually started to believe that what he does makes a impact, and people relied on him now.

Maybe that's why he decided to leave, just for a little while of course to take a breather until he made sense of things again. He really needed some time alone to sort everything out. So he packed a duffle bag and without so much as a word to his family or his friends he left.

Which would explain why he was now standing in Central City hunting for a motel or some place to crash nearing twelve in the morning.

"Maybe I should've thought this through a bit more..." Hal muttered dragging his left hand wearily through his hair.

"Thought what through?"

"Fucking he-" Hal jumped, dropping his bag in the process, and spun around to see a blonde man with a somewhat pale complexion standing right behind him.

"Sorry!" The strangers eyes widened before he bent down to pick up Hal's bag, "I didn't mean to startle you, and I'm sorry about this but you do know how it looks to a cop that you've been standing here for at least five minutes holding a duffle bag and not moving an inch. Right?"

Clearing his throat and hoping to regain a shred of his pride, Hal whistled, "I've been standing here for five minutes? Wooow."

The guy just raised a unimpressed brow at Hal and made no move to give him back his bag.

Hal dropped his grin and sighed, "I'm not a burglar. Promise. I'm new to Central City, and was trying to figure out where to stay the night."

After a tense stare off the guy smiled, "My names Eddie Thawne, I'm a cop for CCPD. I think I could help you find a place to stay tonight."

"Sorry. I don't think so." Hal grimaced, sure the guy wasn't all that bad looking but...no, just no.

"Not like that! A friend of mine, Barry Allen, he loves helping people out. I'm sure he'll be able to find you a place to stay while you're in Central City fairly quick." Eddie explained, holding out the duffle bag for Hal to grab.

"...Right...thanks?"

Hal took his bag as watched warily as Eddie walked across the street to a parked police car that he hadn't noticed before. The window of said car scrolled down revealing a somewhat gruff looking black cop with facial hair and wearing a grey beanie. Hal had a really bad feeling settling in his gut, but it wasn't like he had a choice unless he wanted to sleep outside and possible end up arrested for it he was new here and didn't even know where any motels were. Shrugging Hal walked towards the car with Eddie still smiling and the other cop eyeing him like he was some sort of criminal.

'Just for a warm bed, remember that!' Hal mentally cried out as he entered the backseat of the police car and got buckled in.

* * *

 **Hello hello~!**

 **I decided to write the chapters I had out before continuing this story.**


	2. Chapter 3

**Batman VS Superman: The Recruitments**

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN Batman VS Superman, Nor do I own The Flash which this is a crossover with.**

* * *

 **ORIGIONAL SUMMARY: All the events of Batman VS Superman had taken place only instead of the Flash's face being shown as Wonder Woman watches the screen, The Flash never turns and his face/Identity is unknown. WITH some changes to the Flash TV's shows timeline!**

* * *

 **Chapter Summary: Team Flash succeeded in capturing The Reverse Flash and locking him away until further notice. Everyone's been telling Barry to relax, but how can he when the person who he trusted is actually the same man who killed his mom and sent his dad to jail in his place? And who is this Hal person Joe and Eddie brought back with them?**

* * *

 **This Chapter takes place during Season One of the Flash, around episode 23? I know it definitely takes place after Episode 22 so maybe between 22 and 23.**

* * *

 _Hal took his bag as watched warily as Eddie walked across the street to a parked police car that he hadn't noticed before. The window of said car scrolled down revealing a somewhat gruff looking black cop with facial hair. Hal had a really bad feeling settling in hiss gut, but it wasn't like he had a choice unless he wanted to sleep outside and possible end up arrested for it. Either way Hal shrugged and took off walking towards the car with Eddie still smiling and the other cop eyeing him like he was some sort of criminal._

 _'Just for a warm bed, remember that!' Hal mentally cried out as he entered the backseat of the car and got buckled in._

* * *

 **Third Person P.O.V**

Barry was pretty sure his day couldn't get any stranger, not including how bizarre this entire week has been. Everything felt even weirder knowing that Wel- the Reverse Flash, was locked up at Star labs, where his friends and he practically lived for the past year! Constantly everyone's been telling Barry to relax, but how can he when the person who he trusted is actually the same man who killed his mom and sent his dad to jail in his place? Not to mention he had killed Cisco in another timeline and then tried killing him! So no, he didn't feel like relaxing, what would help was if he could finally get his dad out of jail and clear his name.

"Bar? You home?"

Sighing Barry sat up from where he laid across his bed lost in thought, "In my room, Joe!"

"Come here we have a guest!"

Barry froze. A guest? As in an actual guest or….

Before Barry could even finish contemplating that thought his bedroom door slowly opened, Barry tensed waiting for an attack.

"Barry?"

Eddie stepped into the room squinting his eyes to try and look around, it was then Barry remembered he never turned on the lights. He immediately came home and flopped right into his bed.

"Hey, uh, sorry." Barry quickly turned on the lights blinking a few times to adjust to the sudden brightness in the room, "I-I forgot to turn on the lights…. So! Joe said we had… a guest?"

"Oh uh yeah." Eddie said trying to keep up with how fast Barry was speaking, "It's someone new to Central City. I found him standing on the rode, well more like the sidewalk, for about five minutes holding a duffle bag before I went to see what he was up to. Apparently he doesn't have anywhere to spend the night, and well….most motels are either full this time of year or too far away, and I know how much you like helping people….."

"So…." Barry grinned at Eddie finding amusement in how embarrassed he suddenly seemed, "You decided he should stay here?"

"Just for the night? But he doesn't have too! Or you could help me find a place he could stay?" Eddie said.

Barry laughed, "It's okay Eddie, he can stay here in Iris's old room."

"Thanks Barry." Eddie smiled, "I think we should head down now that Joe's probably had enough time to interrogate Hal."

"Hal?"

"Yeah, that's what he said to call him."

Following Eddie back downstairs Barry had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at the look on the strangers, Hal's, face from where he sat on the couch with Joe standing in front of him.

"Hey Joe." Eddie said coming to stand next to him before facing Hal, "Hal, this is my friend I told you about. This is Barry."

Hal quickly stood up and walked away from Joe and Eddie, putting his hand out in front of him, "Hey, Hal. Hal Jordan."

"Barry Allen, nice to meet you." Barry smiled, "Eddie says you need somewhere to stay tonight?"

"Yeah, I uh…I sorta came without really deciding that….before…." Hal chuckled running his hand through his brown hair.

Simultaneously both Joe and Eddie's pagers went off.

Joe frowned, "We gotta go. Barry, you going to be alright?"

Barry blinked wondering what Joe meant by that before realizing he was asking if he'd be okay alone with Hal, sighing Barry answered, "Yeah, we're all good here you guys go ahead, if you need any help just call."

Once Eddie and Joe were out the front door Hal turned towards Barry,

"So…you're a cop too?"

"No," Barry laughed, "I work for CCPD as a forensic scientist."

Hal's brows shot up as he whistled, "That's still a pretty big achievement."

Barry snorted, "Course it is, thanks. What about you?"

"Me?" Hal smiled at Barry smugly, "I'm a pilot, work for Ferris Aircraft."

"So….what you ditch your job and came here?" Barry raised an eyebrow.

"No! I just…Shut up. I'm taking a vacation." Hal scowled punching Barry in the shoulder.

"Ow!" Barry groaned, "Just for that you're getting my little pony bed sheets!"

"Wha- No way!" Hal yelled chasing down the hall after a smiling Barry.

* * *

 **Here's the next chapter! It's a bit longer then the last few.**

 **Don't forget to vote on the POLL! I may add a new option.**


	3. Chapter 4

**Batman VS Superman: The Recruitments**

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN Batman VS Superman, Nor do I own The Flash which this is a crossover with.**

* * *

 **ORIGIONAL SUMMARY: All the events of Batman VS Superman had taken place only instead of the Flash's face being shown as Wonder Woman watches the screen, The Flash never turns and his face/Identity is unknown. WITH some changes to the Flash TV's shows timeline!**

* * *

 **Chapter Summary:** **Hals' been in Central City for at least 22 hours and he's starting to feel glad he came, regardless of the fact that at first he had nowhere to stay, and that Barry is a little shit.**

* * *

 **This Chapter takes place during Season One of the Flash, around episode 23? I know it definitely takes place after Episode 22 so maybe between 22 and 23.**

* * *

 _Last Time_

 _"So….what you ditch your job and came here?" Barry raised an eyebrow._

 _"No! I just…Shut up. I'm taking a vacation." Hal scowled punching Barry in the shoulder._

 _"Ow!" Barry groaned, "Just for that you're getting my little pony bed sheets!"_

 _"Wha- No way!" Hal yelled chasing down the hall after a smiling Barry._

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

"Can't believe we were out all night chasing down a dead end." Joe sighed.

"Shouldn't we tell Barry? Maybe he could help?" Since escaping from the Reverse-Flash, who he still couldn't believe was related to him, Eddie's been eager to get back out on the job, but Snart robbing a bank and escaping in a matter of three hours wasn't exactly what his had in mind.

"No." Joe said firmly leaving no room for discussion, "He's been freaking out over everything that's been happening, especially considering who the Reverse-Flash was pretending to be."

"Right," Eddie slouched down in the passenger seat, "We still don't have solid evidence to get his dad out of jail, do we?"

"No."

"….Well, Barry couldn't have come anyway. He wouldn't leave Hal at the house alone."

Joe nodded, not taking his eyes off the road as he turned down his street, "Yeah, I want to make sure everything went okay last night. I know he can take care of himself, I'm just not comfortable leaving him home alone with a strange man we picked up because someone called him in as a 'weird man staring at everything,'."

"I'm sure everything's fine," Eddie chuckled, unbuckling as Joe parked out front.

"Alright, I don't know about you," Joe said, "but I need something with caffeine."

Eddie followed after Joe into the house, although he didn't say it out loud, he was worried about Barry. He knew Barry blamed himself for him getting kidnapped by Reverse-Flash, and he knew Barry could talk care of himself, but he was still worried that he brought someone clearly bigger than Barry back to the house and left him alone with him.

Hal stretched out, wincing as something seemed to pop. Sleeping in a strangers' house wasn't exactly comfortable regardless of whether or not he needed a place to stay. Hal groaned the moment his eyes opened to see the frilly my little pony blanket and bed sheets tangled around his body.

'Stupid Barry.' Hal thought scowling as he sat up, 'I need to get back at him later.'

After chasing each other around the house for almost three hours yesterday, Hal finally gave up and accepted the….my little pony bed set.

Suddenly cool air blew against his ear as someone poked him in the neck.

"Wha!" Startled, Hal fell sideways off of the bed, glaring at the ceiling as laughter echoed from the other side of the bed.

"S-Sorry!" Barry walked around from the other side and held out his hand to help Hal up, "Didn't think you'd actually fall."

Now Hal considered himself a fair person, and Hal would've accepted Barry's apology IF he wasn't still laughing his head off. Grabbing Barry's outstretched hand Hal pulled him down to the floor beside him and wrapped an arm around his neck, starting to give him a noogie.

"Gah! Knock it off!" Barry struggled hitting against Hal's arms, and chest.

"What are you two doing?"

Both Barry and Hal froze and looked up at Eddie like they were two five year olds caught stealing something.

"He started it!"

"NO! He started it!"

"You pulled me down!"

"Well it's your fault I fell in the first place!"

"Scaredy-cat!" Barry stuck out his tongue.

Hal snorted, "Seriously, Scaredy-cat? That's the best you got prissy-boy."

"Bastard."

"Hey!" Eddie frowned, He's never heard Barry curse at someone before.

"Bitch." Hal smirked, both him and Barry ignoring Eddie.

"Oh really?" Barry smirked back, "You really want to call the one with your wallet a bitch?"

"You don't have my-" Hal's eyes widened as Barry held up his wallet, shaking it teasingly in front of him, "How did you get that!"

Barry laughed as he stood up, "When you were choking me, I snatched it from your back pocket. Don't know why you slept in your cloths though, I left you a pair of Joe's clothes."

Hal gaped at him.

"Come on," Barry grinned walking past a flabbergasted Eddie, "I'll show you around Central."

Eddie stared out the door at Barry's retreating back and back at Hal who was still on the floor.

"Oh," Hal laughed, "We're going to be _best friends._ "

Still laughing Hal chased after Barry, leaving Eddie to stare at both of them.

"What just happened?" Joe walked down the hall, barely managing not to have his coffee knocked over by Barry and Hal, and asked Eddie confused.

"Uhh…" Eddie blinked, "According to Hal…him and Barry are 'Best Friends' now…."

* * *

 **Here's another chapter! It's a bit longer then the last few, I think i'll slowly start making the chapters longer and longer.**

 **Don't FORGET to go vote on the poll on my profile page!**

 **Don't forget to vote on the POLL! I may add a new option.**


	4. Chapter 5

**Batman VS Superman: The Recruitments**

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN Batman VS Superman, Nor do I own The Flash which this is a crossover with.**

* * *

 **ORIGIONAL SUMMARY: All the events of Batman VS Superman had taken place only instead of the Flash's face being shown as Wonder Woman watches the screen, The Flash never turns and his face/Identity is unknown. WITH some changes to the Flash TV's shows timeline!**

* * *

 **Chapter Summary: Barry is showing Hal around Central City and decides to take Hal to Jitter's and it's there they have a run-in with some friends of Barry's.**

* * *

 **PLEASE READ: In order for this story to work, there will be the equivalent of a weeks' time between Episodes 22 and 23 of the Flash.**

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: For the TV show the Arrow, I messed with the timeline a bit where Oliver is already back with team Arrow, and has been for a while now.**

* * *

 **BTW, I'm sorry for all too any OCC-ness with any of the characters.**

* * *

 _Last Time_

 _"Oh," Hal laughed, "We're going to be best friends. "_

 _Still laughing Hal chased after Barry, leaving Eddie to stare at both of them._

 _"What just happened?" Joe walked down the hall, barely managing not to have his coffee knocked over by Barry and Hal, and asked Eddie confused._

 _"Uhh…" Eddie blinked, "According to Hal…him and Barry are 'Best Friends' now…."_

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

"So where is this place?"

Barry mentally rolled his eyes, that was the eighth time in the past three minutes Hal asked him that, "Jitters is just across the street, come on."

"You said that like, two blocks ago!" Hal exclaimed stopping and crossing his arms across his chest, "Are we lost? Did you get lost in your own damn city? Cause that's just sad, okay."

"Hal one? Shut-up. Two? Look up."

Hal did look up and realized there was a café across the street with the sign…..Jitters.

"Oh."

"Idiot." Barry snorted already walking across the street.

"Hey!" Hal squawked, "I heard that! Don't think I didn't!"

Barry laughed now running into Jitters away from Hal's yells, not noticing the man in front of him until he had already run into them.

"Crap!" Barry backed up, "I'm sorry! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Might've hurt If you were going 75 miles an hour though."

Barry's head snapped up to look at the man, "Oliver!" Barry said surprised. What was Oliver doing in Central City. Only something seemed different about him…..

"You're staring." Oliver said, his eyes flickering briefly over his shoulder behind him.

Barry noticed and shifted around to try and discreetly look behind Oliver, not so discreetly in Oliver's opinion, and couldn't deny he was pleasantly surprised to see Felicity sitting with Diggle in the back corner. He heard a bit about the trouble they've had over in Starling city, but hadn't really had time to go see them or talk to them really.

"Barry."

"Huh? Oh! Sorry about that." Barry stood back up smiling, his hand reaching to scratch the back of his neck, "It's just well….you seem…happy, I'm glad."

Oliver smiled slightly chuckling, "Well….yeah. I guess I am."

"Oh! Barry," Felicity and Diggle were both walking towards the both of them.

"Hey Felicity," Barry grinned hugging her and then shaking Diggle's hand.

"How're you guys doing?" Barry asked, "I know it's been a while, but what're you guys doing here?"

Oliver raised an eyebrow, "What? We can't come visit?"

"No! I didn't mean it like th-" Barry was cut off as an arm wrapped around his neck and another began digging into his head.

"What the hell? You're not supposed to go running off on me like that!"

"Gah!" Barry flailed his arm out trying not to fall over, but just as suddenly the extra weight was gone.

Looking back up Barry saw Oliver holding Hal in a chokehold and Felicity was right by his side with a hand on his shoulder, Diggle was standing next to Oliver and the struggling Hal.

"Barry? Are you okay?" Felicity whispered her glare never leaving Hal.

"Shit." Barry muttered wincing at the look Felicity gave him, he forgot he tried not to curse at all in front of his friends or Joe and Iris for that matter, Barry quickly walked towards Diggle who was now the one holding Hal who now had a forming black eye, and Oliver who was sporting a bloody nose, "Okay all of you stop! Hal go limp and drop."

Just as he had finished speaking, Hal did exactly as Barry said and was out of Diggle's hold in a matter of seconds.

"Geez Barry, you sure have polite company." Hal snorted, rubbing his eye.

"What you two know each other?" Felicity gaped.

"Err…" Barry bit his lip, "Well, yeah. Hal's staying with me for a bit. "

"Yeah. Mind letting go now?" Hal asked irritably, realizing that his arm was grabbed once again.

Oliver glared at Hal, but nodded to Diggle to let him go. Which he did causing Hal to fall to the floor with a _very manly_ yelp.

Barry chuckled, "You alright there princess?"

Hal flailed his arms out dramatically and sighed loudly, "Woe is me, attacked by trolls and my knight in shining armor has yet to come to my rescue!"

Oliver looked a bit disturbed while Diggle was shaking his head and Felicity was smiling widely.

"Ah," Barry nodded, "My apologies dear princess Hal!" Barry leaned over a nearby table and grabbed a fake rose from one of the vases, "Tis' a shame you are already six feet under." Barry threw the rose down onto Hal's chest.

Hal immediately sat up and snorted, "Well that was morbid as fuck."

"Exactly," Barry smirked remembering all Hal had told him about his _romance skills_ , "Suits your romance life, doesn't it?"

"Asshole." Hal threw the rose at Barry's head.

"Ummm….." Felicity started to say but trailed off when both Barry and Hal turned towards her.

"What's up sweet-cheeks?" Hal grinned winking at Felicity.

"Don't call her that." Oliver frowned his glare returning full force.

"She's his, back off unless you want him to kill you." Barry whispered in Hal's ear with him nodding in agreement.

"Ah, never mind. Anyway! Bar here still has to show me around soooooo," Hal slid around Oliver and the others with them turning to watch his movements, "We're going to get going, nice meeting a couple of crazies and a young lady though, bye!"

Hal grabbed Barry's wrist and yanked him away from the others and towards the door with Barry laughing at Hal's reaction.

"Uh, bye you guys I'll see you later?!" Barry called out before Hal pulled him out of Jitters and down the sidewalk, Barry was just glad Hal didn't try running them across the street.

"Geez, are all your friends like that?" Hal muttered rubbing his neck where Oliver and then Diggle had held him in a headlock.

"No, just the really protective ones…" Barry paused in thought, "Actually, yeah all of them."

Hal grinned, "Maybe it's because you look and act more like a hyper-active puppy, than you do an adult." Hal reached up and ruffled Barry's hair.

"Like you have any room to talk!" Barry gaped, "You're like a rebellious teenager!"

All Barry got in response was Hal's laughter.

* * *

 **Here's another update! And don't forget to vote on the poll. There's still time!**


	5. Chapter 6

**Batman VS Superman: The Recruitments**

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN Batman VS Superman, Nor do I own The Flash which this is a crossover with.**

* * *

 **ORIGIONAL SUMMARY: All the events of Batman VS Superman had taken place only instead of the Flash's face being shown as Wonder Woman watches the screen, The Flash never turns and his face/Identity is unknown. WITH some changes to the Flash TV's shows timeline!**

* * *

 **Chapter Summary: While at the mall in Central City, Barry and Hal's day is interrupted when Captain Cold makes an Appearance.**

* * *

 **PLEASE READ: In order for this story to work, there will be the equivalent of a weeks' time between Episodes 22 and 23 of the Flash.**

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: For the TV show the Arrow, I messed with the timeline a bit where Oliver is already back with team Arrow, and has been for a while now.**

* * *

 **BTW, I'm sorry for all too any OCC-ness with any of the characters.**

* * *

 _Last Time_

 _Hal grinned, "Maybe it's because you look and act more like a hyper-active puppy, than you do an adult." Hal reached up and ruffled Barry's hair._

 _"Like you have any room to talk!" Barry gaped, "You're like a rebellious teenager!"_

 _All Barry got in response was Hal's laughter._

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

"So," Barry asked after swallowing the last of his second burger, "How you liking Central City so far?"

Hal stared at him.

"What?"

"How the hell did you already finish your second burger?! I'm only on my first still!" Hal asked with a mixture between awe and disgust on his face.

Barry shrugged smirking slightly, "I have a fast metabolism, and so I eat a bit more than others, plus it helps that I run a lot."

"Whatever," Hal scoffed, "The mall ain't too bad though, I like this burger joint at least."

"Ain't isn't a word, you know that right?"

Hal raised a eyebrow at Barry who looked like he was trying, and failing, to not smirk, "Of course it is, you obviously heard of it before and I said it. So yeah smart-ass it is a word." As though to emphasize his point Hal threw a French fry across the table, hitting Barry smack dab in the middle of his forehead.

"Hey!" Barry scowled wiping his forehead off, the French fry Hal threw was covered in ketchup.

Hal just laughed at him and made no move to get him anymore napkins so Barry did whatever any mature adult in his situation would do, he picked the French fry up and threw it back at Hal hitting him on the nose, leaving a huge gob of ketchup there.

"Hey!"

"Now we're even." Barry snickered quickly getting up and turning to go get more napkins.

However the moment Barry stood up screams rang throughout the mall, all terrified and all confused. Barry's head snapped to the side just to see Snart, more recently known as Captain Cold, aim his 'Freeze Gun' towards the food court.

"Shit!"

Barry yelped as Hal suddenly grabbed his arm and yanked him down onto the floor.

"Ow, Hal what the hell?" Barry winced rubbing elbow where it smacked the floor.

"Shh." Hal held his finger to Barry's lips, "I've heard about him, that's one of Central Cities villain isn't it? That Cold guy?"

"Uhh, yeah. Leonard Snart aka Captain Cold."

A man's scream was heard loud and clear, he was just close enough for Barry to run, at normal speed, and push him out of the way of a shot from Snart's Freeze gun, sadly however it clipped Barry's shoulder. Luckily for him, he had he fast healing so it wasn't as bad as it could've been, possible second degree frostbite.

"Ah, Fuck. Fuck! Barry? You okay?" Hal asked the moment his got to Barry's side.

Barry was about to answer but Hal apparently already knew what he was going to say.

"Don't you dare say you're fine!" Hal glared, "Your shoulder looks like a gigantic bruise!" Hal added once seeing just how bad Barry's shoulder was after peeling back the top of his shirt.

"Relax Hal," Barry said trying not to wince as Hal pressed just a bit too hard on his shoulder, "It only grazed me, and at most I only have a….teensy tiny bit of frostbite at most."

"…." Hal stared at Barry before muttering, "You're a complete and total idiot."

"Put your hands in the air, now!"

Shifting just a bit, Hal moved to the side, allowing Barry to see CCPD store into the building with Joe and Eddie in the lead with those shields Cisco invented to help the department against Snart and Mick Rory.

Joe and Eddie's eyes both widened when they finally noticed Barry and Hal hunched over a seemingly forgotten man who looked at Snart rampaging, Mostly just shooting at any police who now neared him, absolutely terrified.

"Hey Hal," Barry said urgently, "He's going into shock, you need to get him around the police and everybody else and into one of the ambulances."

"What about you?" Was Hal's immediate response.

Barry sighed. He didn't have time for this, if he wanted to stop Snart than he needed Hal out of here.

"I'll be fine, I swear. Just get him out of here."

Hal still looked unsure before finally nodding, "Alright. But I'll be back for you alright?"

Barry smiled hoping to get Hal to relax some, "Okay, now get going."

"Fine, fine. Geez." Reaching out Hal picked the man up with a practiced ease which surprised Barry, "Don't do anything stupid knuckle head."

Barry couldn't help but began laughing quietly at the awkward bridal style Hal held the now looking mortified man, and laughed just a bit louder and the weird stance Hal took in walking so he wouldn't drop the guy who began struggling to be put down.

* * *

 **GUESS WHAT!**

 **Another update!**

 **IN ONE DAY!**

 **P.S don't forget to vote on the poll. There's still time!**

 **And I'm sorry for the shortness of these chapters! until next time.**

 **~RXI**


	6. Chapter 7

**Batman VS Superman: The Recruitments**

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN Batman VS Superman, Nor do I own The Flash which this is a crossover with.**

* * *

 **ORIGIONAL SUMMARY: All the events of Batman VS Superman had taken place only instead of the Flash's face being shown as Wonder Woman watches the screen, The Flash never turns and his face/Identity is unknown. WITH some changes to the Flash TV's shows timeline!**

* * *

 **Chapter Summary: Barry and Hal hang out in Barry's' room and discuss Why Hal's in Central City.**

* * *

 **PLEASE READ: In order for this story to work, there will be the equivalent of a weeks' time between Episodes 22 and 23 of the Flash.**

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: For the TV show the Arrow, I messed with the timeline a bit where Oliver is already back with team Arrow, and has been for a while now.**

* * *

 **BTW, I'm sorry for all too any OCC-ness with any of the characters.**

* * *

 _Last Time "Fine, fine. Geez." Reaching out Hal picked the man up with a practiced ease which surprised Barry, "Don't do anything stupid knuckle head." Barry couldn't help but began laughing quietly at the awkward bridal style Hal held the now looking mortified man, and laughed just a bit louder and the weird stance Hal took in walking so he wouldn't drop the guy who began struggling to be put down._

* * *

 **Third Person POV {Two Days Later}**

"So…" Barry said sitting against the side of his bed while Hal was laying back on it.

"Yeah," Hal sighed, "I'm leaving tomorrow night."

Barry nodded, "What brought this on? Thought you said you needed a break from Coast City?"

"Something you said, remember about that incident with Captain Cold?"

"Err…" Barry hesitated remembering quite clearly how pissed Hal had gotten when Barry ran off to fight with Snart only texting Hal to say that he went to the station to help out so the Flash could show up, apparently Hal wasn't too happy that he didn't go to the hospital.

"Remember you told me to help that man to get away because he needed my help?"

"Oh," Barry sighed relieved, "Well…yeah. He needed help, so somebody had to help him. I couldn't but I knew you could."

"Oh don't sound so relieved. I'm still pissed you went to the fucking station instead of the hospital!" Hal said calmly his eyes narrowing at the mop of brown hair by the bed, aka Barry, "I'm just wondering….What if…what if something you never expected to happen happened, and now you have this amazing yet terrifying chance to help people, would you?"

Barry didn't answer right away. Instead he stood up and sat on the side of the bed staring down at Hal who stared right on back.

"Hal…Yeah, I would. No matter what it took I would do anything to protect someone."

"But _why?_ " Hal stressed.

"You know…" Barry sighed rubbing the back of his neck which Hal was beginning to realize was a habit, "When I was eleven, I watched my mother get murdered in my own house, and watched as my father was sentenced to life for a crime he didn't commit."

Hal sat up, his eyes wide, "Well…Shit. That's….fuck. Uh, Sorry?"

Barry shook his head waving off Hal's apology, "Don't be. My dad didn't kill my mom. I saw who did, and it wasn't him."

"Did you tell the police?" Hal asked openly staring at Barry like he was a kid enraptured with a story.

"Yeah." Barry scoffed bitterly, "And not a single one of them would believe me, not even Joe, just because I was just some messed up kid who watched his family get torn apart."

"Hmm." Hal hummed, "Well, I don't know what happened that night either, but I believe you."

Barry froze, "You do?"

"Of course, we're friends right? It's my job to believe you."

Smiling Barry decided to get back on topic, "Well….uh… thanks. But, yeah, Joe believes me now, and Eddie too. A couple of days ago? We found the guy who actually killed her, we just don't have a confession from him to get my job out of prison, but yeah. If I had the chance to help others….I'd do it no matter what."

"Want me to try." Hal grinned, "I can beat the shit out of him for you."

"N-No!" Barry laughed, "I'm pretty sure he could beat the shit out of you."

"Excuse you, I'm like fucking superman, nothing can beat me."

"Oh?" Barry raised an eyebrow, "So what, that thing did, and apparently he can die too."

"You just had to go and make this morbid didn't you? You forensics nerd." Hal chuckled shaking his head at Barry who immediately began to defend himself.

Hal just laughed, he unease and worries vanishing, he seemed to be doing that a lot since coming to Central City and meeting Barry.

* * *

 **Yeah this chapter's a bit short, but would you rather long updates with long chapters or short updates with short-ish chapters?**

 **Hope you liked it, and once again I apologize for any OCC-ness between characters!**

 **Don't forget to vote on the poll, Times almost up!**


	7. Chapter 8

**Batman VS Superman: The Recruitments**

 **I DO NOT OWN Batman VS Superman, Nor do I own The Flash which this is a crossover with.**

* * *

 **ORIGIONAL SUMMARY: All the events of Batman VS Superman had taken place only instead of the Flash's face being shown as Wonder Woman watches the screen, The Flash never turns and his face/Identity is unknown. WITH some changes to the Flash TV's shows timeline!**

* * *

 **PLEASE READ: In order for this story to work, there will be the equivalent of a weeks' time between Episodes 22 and 23 of the Flash.**

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: For the TV show the Arrow, I messed with the timeline a bit where Oliver is already back with team Arrow, and has been for a while now.**

* * *

 **BTW, I'm sorry for all too any OCC-ness with any of the characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter Summary: In season 2 welcome to Earth-2 on Barry and Iris's home phone I saw that it said Dad, Mom & Dad, Eddie, Bruce, Hal and Diana. Which of course made me think about the Justice League being formed, and I was just having a huge 'What If' Moment and I was like What If after they Escape from Earth-2 Barry can't help but remember those names are be curious about how they are on his earth. On Earth-1. So Barry being the curious little bugger he is, searches for them!**

* * *

 **Yeah so this story has taken a bit of a turn of events! Wonder what'll happen now….hehehehehe.**

* * *

 _Last Time {not that Barry knows}_

 _"Excuse you, I'm like fucking superman, nothing can beat me."_

 _"Oh?" Barry raised an eyebrow, "So what, that thing did, and apparently he can die too."_

 _"You just had to go and make this morbid didn't you? You forensics nerd." Hal chuckled shaking his head at Barry who immediately began to defend himself._

 _Hal just laughed, he unease and worries vanishing, he seemed to be doing that a lot since coming to Central City and meeting Barry._

* * *

 **Third Person P.O.V**

Barry raced through the city lost in his own thoughts but he had no worries about criminals at the moment, there was surprisingly no crime around Central City for the past few days. It's been about a week since him, Cisco, Wells and Wells' daughter returned to Earth-1. With Wells disappearing left and right searching for his daughter and Cisco was still trying to fill Caitlin and Jay, even Iris, Eddie and Ronnie, Martin and Joe, in on everything that happened over on Earth-2, Barry already warned Cisco not to tell anyone about him and Earth-2 Iris being married. Barry found that he had a lot of time to himself. Mainly because he was running from everything at the moment, he just really needed to think about some stuff. He wasn't even sure why he was so caught up on trying to find people from Earth-2 on Earth-1 when they may not even be here anymore. He knew his mom wasn't, that was for sure. Yet something told him he needed to find them, and soon.

And...He's already met Hal...If Earth-1 Hal is even the same as Earth-2 Hal.

But where was he supposed to be looking? Frustrated Barry ran even faster, not noticing as a loud crack, like a clap of thunder, filled the air where he had sped up.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Whoa!" Barry tripped, startled by the sudden voice over the comm-links.

"F-Felicity?!" Barry quickly got up and ignored the curious looks thrown his way, wasn't everyday people saw the Flash trip, and took off running back to Star Labs, just to see Felicity…..and Oliver, Ray, Diggle and Roy?

"H-Hey you guys…" Barry vibrated his facial features and vocal cords just in case, in case of what he wasn't sure, and could only stop and stare, what were they all doing here?

"Barry!"

And with speed that could rival his own, Felicity ran into Barry and hugged him tightly, causing him to have to slow his vibrations down but not enough to make his face visible, all the while yelling,

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT?! RUNNING INTO THAT SINGULARITY AND THEN NOT CONTACTING US TO MAKE SURE YOU WERE SAFE OR ALIVE EVEN! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE WERE?! IT'S BEEN TWO WEEKS AND WE HAVEN'T HEARD A SINGLE THING FROM YOU!"

Barry abruptly pulled back, away from Felicity and stared at her as though she was crazy.

"Whoa, think you scared him." Roy smirked.

"Barry?" Oliver's voice cut throughout the room, his tone causing the others to turn and look at Barry.

Who seemed to be vibrating a bit faster and faster by the minute and not even looking towards any of them. Hearing his name however caused him to snap his head over to look at Oliver.

"...You said it's been two weeks?" The vibrations Barry had been doing to his vocal cords had stopped, and the others noticed his voice sounded a tad bit different. They wouldn't have noticed if they weren't exactly use to listening for that kind of detail.

"Yeah Barry," Felicity stepped closer laying a hand on Barry's shoulder and frowning when he flinched, "Barry two weeks ago you ran into that singularity above Central City. Everyone's been searching for you since then, why didn't the others call and tell us you were back? When did you get back? And are you alright?"

"Barry?"

They all turned towards the door and saw Iris, Eddie, Cisco, Joe, Caitlin, and Ronnie entering the lab, Martin was at home with his wife. In a matter of seconds they were all surrounding Barry taking turns hugging him, too distracted by their excitement on seeing him to realize he was still making sure that they couldn't see his face. Until finally Cisco exclaimed,

"Dude! I knew you'd come back!" Cisco then turned towards Team Arrow, "Is this why you guys called? To let us know you found Barry?"

"Actually..." Diggle started crossing his arms, "We called to ask how you guys found him."

"What?" Caitlin said as everyone quieted down, "We've been searching for two weeks with no luck, we weren't the ones who found him."

"Well…we were looking over Star Labs footage from two weeks ago when my alarms sensed a huge energy signal and saw it was moving at impossible speeds around Central City. We figured it was Barry and came here to contact him over the comm's." Felicity explained.

"So how'd he get here?"

"Can't we just...ask him?" Eddie said pointing at Barry, whose head was jerking back and forth looking all over the place.

"Bar?" Joe said stepping closer to his son, who he was beginning to think had died which practically made him feel as if he had died as well. Barry hummed to show he was listening as he continued looking around the lab, but Joe knew that stance, it was the same stance Barry settled into when he was analyzing a crime scene, "What're you doing? I know that stance. It's the same one you do while we're at a crime scene."

Now Barry stopped moving around and settled for silently watching all of them, after a minute or two however, Iris put a stop to it.

"Barry would you drop the creepy silent act and say something?!"

Then Caitlin added, "And why are you hiding your face from us?" Which of course put everyone on edge having finally noticed.

"You guys said it's been two weeks since the singularity closed? Are you absolutely sure?" Barry demanded looking back over at Team Arrow.

"Yes we're sure." Felicity and Oliver both said causing Roy to grin at the both of them, and Ray, Diggle to chuckle.

"Dude are you okay?" Cisco frowned staring at Barry intently.

"No." Was all Barry said before collapsing into one of the desk chairs with his head in his hands.

'How is this possible?' Barry thought bitterly, 'I can't be back in the past can I? If I am then where's past me? Aren't I supposed to be here with everyone? But I was never missing for two weeks after closing the singularity…Could this be another Earth?'

"Barry? Talk to us, what's wrong?" Joe asked feeling himself start to get a little panicky.

Silence besides a few loud gasps echoed throughout the room.

Barry had looked up.

He wasn't hiding his facial features anymore either.

"Whoa…" Cisco gaped at Barry.

The difference wasn't much, but it was clearly noticeable that Barry looked older than the last time they've seen him, and the small stubble of a beginning of facial hair. Not only did he look older, but there was also a wiser, more serious aura surrounding him, not to mention the sheer panic they all saw in his eyes as he looked up at them.

"Barry?" Eddie and Oliver both stepped closer to where Barry sat as Ronnie spoke moving to stand in front of Barry, "Wha…what happened?"

Ray took a step closer as well, seemingly fascinated, "It looks as though you've aged since the last time we saw you!"

Barry nodded grimly, "That's because I did. You guys all say I've been gone for only two weeks but for me a little over a year passed since I closed the singularity."

"A year?….R-really?" Eddie asked his eyes bulging, "You were in that thing….for an entire year!"

"Uh…so are…are you okay?" Roy asked.

"You must be starving!" Caitlin gasped.

"Besides trying not to freak out?" Barry grimaced, "I'm just peachy, and I'll just eat something later, I'm a bit nauseous."

"Barry."

Barry turned to look at Oliver.

"How _did_ you get out?"

Barry shrugged, "Honestly I'm not sure. I remember I was running around Central trying to figure some stuff out, so I guess I began running faster and then Felicity suddenly scared the crap out of me over the comm-links."

Cisco snorted.

"Hey!" Barry pouted, "In that time there was no one at Star labs!"

"No one?" Caitlin said smiling, "What did Cisco convince us to go to karaoke night again?"

Now everyone took a seat in one place or another in the labs around where Barry sat.

"Actually, it was just me at the lab. Cisco was informing Jay and Caitlin and the rest of you guys about everything that went down, I haven't seen any of Team Arrow in a while. Iris was busy too, don't know where Ronnie and Dr. Stein were and I was avoiding Joe and CCPD in general and Dr. Wells was-"

"WHAT?!" Iris yelled.

The others paled hearing what Barry said, and Oliver was frowning at how Barry had said he hadn't seen them in a while.

"Bar?" Joe said, "What do you mean Dr. Wells? The Reverse-Flash….H-He's not gone?"

"And who's Jay?" Cisco asked but was for the most part ignored.

"What?" Barry asked confused, "Oh. Oh! Yeah, as far as I know he's gone, all we got to worry about is Zoom. But I meant Wells from Earth-2, the Wells of this earth is dead remember?"

"…Earth-2?" Oliver repeated slowly, wondering if he had heard right.

"Yeah," Barry nodded calmly, in stark contrast to how the others felt, "The singularity opened up these breaches to other 'Earths' with different timelines, it'll take a bit for them to start appearing though. There's going to be a couple bad guys sent by Zoom to kill me, they aren't all that bad though, and later the Earth-2 version of Harrison Wells is going to be sent here by Zoom I think to steal my speed? Or maybe try to kill me. Maybe it was both? I don't know, it's okay though he's only doing it because Zoom has his daughter, Jesse. And besides we end up working together anyway."

Barry waited in silence for what felt like an hour as the others slowly processed everything he just said.

"Uh…." Caitlin started, "So like we have time to prepare? O-Okay we can work with that."

Cisco quickly moved to one of the computer screens, "Alright then let's start with Zoom, What type of meta-human is he? Or is she?"

"Definitely a he." Was Barry first response, "And he's a speedster, like me."

Now everyone was staring at Barry again, and Barry who was getting annoyed snapped,

"What?"

"We're going against….another speedster?" Caitlin asked faintly.

"And that went so well with the last one…." Ronnie groaned.

"Yeah, it's going to be hard. He's faster than me and The Reverse-Flash." Barry said seriously, "His main goal is killing me, but he's also after Jay and Wells."

"He's….faster…?" Eddie whispered, his eyes wide.

"Right…" Joe cleared his throat it tightening at the mention of someone wanting to kill Barry and how calmly he talked about it, "You said we have some time before anything happens so how about we call it a night? Head home, eat, and get some rest? You just got back Barry let's wait a bit so you have some time to get situated."

Barry nodded before hesitating to ask, "Do I uh, do I still have my job at CCPD?"

"Yes you do." Eddie laughed snapping out of his shock, "It'd looked like Captain was going to blow a gasket hearing you were on vacation."

"Don't I have to have papers filled out to go on vacation?" Barry asked.

"Oh! Me!" Felicity smiled, "I hacked into CCPD database and put the papers in dated for at least three days before the singularity accident and had it approved immediately."

"I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that." Joe muttered causing Iris to slap his shoulder.

Barry sped over and hugged Felicity, "You're awesome!"

"One second," Iris suddenly said, "You said you were avoiding my dad and the CCPD? Why?"

Barry suddenly got this weird look on his face, "I-I'm not sure? I don't know."

Joe frowned, as did Iris but both refrained from saying anything else.

Just then Barry's phone started going off. REPEATEDLY. And Barry stared down at it confused. It read;

152 Missed Calls: Iris, Joe, Cisco, Caitlin, Eddie, Felicity, Oliver, Ray, Roy, Hal.

26 test messages: Hal, Ronnie, Roy.

15 Missed Facetimes: Iris, Hal.

4 Missed Emergency Calls: Hal.

"….Wow…." Barry gaped, "You guys blew my phone up."

"What do you expect you were missing for two weeks!" Oliver snapped, he still felt as unnerved as he had when he first learned Barry was missing.

"What Oliver means is…" Felicity quickly cut in smiling, "He missed you. We all did."

"Glad you're back." Ray grinned clapping Barry on the shoulder.

After everyone said their goodbyes and made promises to keep in touch Barry's mind was racing.

Should he try searching for this Bruce and Diana? He knows where Hal is.

Should he tell the others everything about the past year of his life?

Should he try changing anything?

Was that timeline even going to happen in this one?

And…..would it be safe for the others if he was around them? Would Joe be safe with him at the house?

Sighing softly, Barry stood up and mumbled a quick 'see you at home' to Joe and giving Iris a quick hug, and waving goodbye to Eddie, before taking off running as fast as he could towards the house, not seeing the worried looks the others shared and threw at his back.

As soon as he was home, Barry raced through the kitchen grabbing a few snack to bring with him upstairs to his room. Sitting down on his bed after changing into a pair of some pajamas, Barry pulled his cellphone back out. Everyone one already knew he was back, everyone except his dad who he'd visit first thing tomorrow and Hal. If he's been missing for two weeks then that would mean it's been practically two weeks since Barry had seen Hal off at the Airport, at his insistence Hal and Barry had exchanged contact information.

Laying down and munching on a granola bar Barry decided to send Hal a quick text just to let him know he was back;

 _Hey. –Barry_

Not even a second later his phone was ringing with a call from Hal.

"…Hey Hal."

"HEY?! ARE YOU FUCKING SHITTING ME RIGHT NOW?! TWO WEEKS I HAVEN'T HEARD JACK SHIT FROM YOU!"

Barry winced. "Yeah, I know. I'm Sorry. Things have been a bit crazy lately."

Barry listened as a feminine voice and a few male ones started talking to Hal, mostly demanding he get off the phone, which was followed by footsteps and a door banging shut.

"Are you busy? I can call back later." Barry quickly said.

"No those guys can fucking wait. And no shit Sherlock, I saw that black hole thingy that happened on the news, I thought you died!"

"Yeah you aren't the only one…" Barry muttered not meaning for Hal to hear him.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"I….er…" Barry sighed running a hand down his face, "I took a vacation from my job, but then that fiasco happened, I got hurt and couldn't exactly contact anyone. Everyone thought I was dead, so yeah….you weren't alone on that thought."

"….Are you still hurt?"

Barry debated on lying, but decided to go with a half-truth instead, "Not really? I mean physically I feel fine, a bit hungry, starving actually, but fine."

"What do you mean 'physically'? Something wrong up top?"

Scoffing Barry rolled his eyes at the tone in Hal's voice, "No you jerk, I didn't mean it like that, and I'm just a bit disoriented. And…."

"And?"

"I'm not sure any of this is real."

"….."

"….."

"Bar-"

"I'm not mental Hal, while I was…out….It was like I…dreamt…up another earth, and it freaked me out because it all seemed so real. And what was even weirder was that other world me was married- to Iris! And she was a detective not Joe! Hell, I didn't even know Caitlin or Cisco!"

" _Oh."_

Barry's eyes narrowed at hearing how…relieved Hal sounded, and seemingly realizing what it sounded like Hal quickly said,

"What I meant was I'm glad your nerd brain wasn't damaged! Not that I'm glad you were freaking out!"

"It's fine Hal, I know what you meant." Barry smiled.

"Okay. Good."

"Soooooo you and Iris huh?"

"Shut up Hal, she's my foster-sister."

"That you're married to in another world."

"Yeah I use to have a tiny bit of a crush on her, but she's with Eddie and….." Barry trailed off thinking about Linda and then Patty.

"And~?"

"Oh, uh it's nothing." Barry said quickly.

"…You like someone else!"

"No! I-I don't, drop it Hal."

"Oh but this is just golden!"

"Really Hal? Say how are things going between you, and Carol?"

"…..touché….."

"Sorry, but you started it."

"Yeah I guess I did. Talk to you tomorrow?"

"Sure thing. Night, Hal."

"Night, Bar."

Barry listened as Hal had yet to hang up, "Hal?"

"….It's nothing. Sorry, uh….Welcome back Barry."

Barry smiled as Hal quickly hung up, he acted crazy most of the time but it still surprised Barry how awkward Hal could be when dealing with everyday normal emotions. With thoughts running possibly faster than him, Barry closed his eyes and tried to relax maybe even actually get some sleep.

It was as he was laying there and actually had drifted off into a deep sleep that Barry never saw the green glow as a flying figure in some glowing green, black and white suit floating outside of his bedroom window, nor did he hear the relieved laugh that tumbled from the strange figures mouth as he unlatched Barry's window and entered the room. Barry was so far off into dreamland he didn't even feel the stranger flick his forehead or hear him whisper,

"Glad you're really okay you idiot."

And just like some freaky paranormal movie, the figure was gone.

* * *

 **Hey here's the longest chapter so far! and another two updates in one day!**

 **Now, times almost out for the poll.**

 **The Results so far!**

 **Ronnie/Caitlin: 8 Votes**

 **Bruce/Diana: 8 Votes**

 **Alive!Ronnie: 7 Votes**

 **Iris/Barry: 6 Votes**

 **Iris/Eddie: 5 Votes**

 **Alive!Eddie: 4 Votes**

 **CanonRELATIONSHIP until the end of Season ONE: 3 Votes**

 **No!Eddie: 2 Votes**

 **Barry/Hal: 0 Votes**

 **No!Ronnie: 0 Votes**

 **No!Romance: 0 Votes**

 **Bisexual!Barry: O Votes**

 **FEEL FREE TO CONTINUE VOTING EITHER ON THE POLL OR PMING OR WITH REVIEWS.**


	8. Chapter 9

**Batman VS Superman: The Recruitments**

 **I DO NOT OWN Batman VS Superman, Nor do I own The Flash which this is a crossover with.**

* * *

 **ORIGIONAL SUMMARY: All the events of Batman VS Superman had taken place only instead of the Flash's face being shown as Wonder Woman watches the screen, The Flash never turns and his face/Identity is unknown. WITH some changes to the Flash TV's shows timeline!**

* * *

 **PLEASE READ: Season One of the Flash Timeline has passed! Season two won't show up right away and will be almost completely AU.**

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: For the TV show the Arrow, I messed with the timeline a bit where Oliver is already back with team Arrow, and has been for a while now.**

* * *

 **BTW, I'm sorry for all too any OCC-ness with any of the characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter Summary: Hal just finishes his phone call with Barry, god was he glad that idiot was okay, and now has to deal with his new curious 'Teammates'**

* * *

 _Last Time_

 _"Excuse you, I'm like fucking superman, nothing can beat me."_

 _"Oh?" Barry raised an eyebrow, "So what, that thing did, and apparently he can die too."_

 _"You just had to go and make this morbid didn't you? You forensics nerd." Hal chuckled shaking his head at Barry who immediately began to defend himself._

 _Hal just laughed, he unease and worries vanishing, he seemed to be doing that a lot since coming to Central City and meeting Barry._

* * *

 **Third Person P.O.V {Change of Scene from Last Chapter}**

Looking up at the ceiling Hal groaned. This was honestly the most bored he's been since his brothers use to go on and on about their day at the dinner table, though that hasn't happened in a while. Ever since going back to Coast City things seemed to have once again changed. He barely stepped foot into his apartment when the ** _goddamn Batman_** and that chick that fought with him and Superman where standing In the middle of his apartment.

Which if anyone asked he did not scream like a little girl.

After close to six looooooooooooong hours, Batman and the chick, she said to call her Wonder Woman, finally got around to telling him why they decided to break into his apartment and wait there for him. Which in Hal's opinion was creepy on all sorts of levels. Apparently, they wanted him to come work with them and other...heroes, Hal was tempted to say no and that he preferred to work alone but then he remembered his and Barry's talk almost three no four hours ago. So Hal said yes all thanks to Barry, Hal wanted to tell Barry so the moment the two stalker heroes left Hal called him. Only Barry didn't answer, not once even though Hal called him back to back. It wasn't until the next day did Hal realize why.

He was just sitting at home watching TV, and bored out of his mind. After calling Barry once more only to get sent straight to voice mail did Hal decide he might as well spend the day relaxing, after all there was no danger happening in Coast City, non of the other Lanterns had tried contacting him and neither did Batman or Wonder Woman. It was only out of pure curiosity and boredom that he turned on Central City's news channel, and saw what had happened yesterday not even an full hour after he left. Hal's first reaction was to sit there numbly watching the news report, his second reaction was to call, face-time, and message Barry legibly back to back for the next few hours, then he spent the rest of the day using his emergency calls to Barry's number than switching back to regular calls and messages.

Now here he was two weeks later stuck in some type of hero meeting, with no news on Barry or any of the others (since he had only gotten Barry's phone number), Everyday since he found out what happened Hal would call and message Barry repeatedly. Even after learning what had happened in Central City Hal had flown over and had Green Lantern assist in any to all clean up. There was so much destroyed property and surprisingly only a small bit of injured civilians mostly because they were either in the buildings as they seemingly flew up into the air or they were trapped under the rubble as it fell back down to earth after apparently the city's hero, The Flash, had gone into the black hole thing in the sky and did something to destroy it. Crime in Central seemed to have frozen since than once people began to realize that the Flash didn't Come back out. What hit Hal was that not once was there any news on Barry, and he couldn't exactly just stick around when the clean up ended a week and a half later, besides he wasn't needed with helping protect Central with the slowed to practically stopped crime and the Green Arrow, the Fire dude and a few others Hal had the displeasure of meeting. Apparently they weren't to pleased with him being there, it was only after he yelled at them that he was only there helping so he could find a friend did they calm down, and it was once he accidentally said Barry's name did they leave him alone all together and seemed to actually try avoiding him, later that same day Hal left Central but that didn't stop him from Calling, messaging or doing anything to try and contact Barry.

Sighing Hal watched as Batman droned on and on about something and blindly pulling his cellphone out of his suit once it vibrated.

 _Hey. –Barry_

Jumping to his feet and Clearly startling the others Hal quickly searched through his contacts and hit call.

"…Hey Hal." Barry's voice sounded through the phone and dear god did it make Hal want to go fly over to Central City and beat the living shit out of Barry for how completely normal and fine he sounded.

"HEY?! ARE YOU FUCKING SHITTING ME RIGHT NOW?! TWO WEEKS I HAVEN'T HEARD JACK SHIT FROM YOU!" Hal all but snarled into his phone.

"Yeah, I know. I'm Sorry. Things have been a bit crazy lately."

"Jordan. Off the phone now." Batman glared gritting his teeth together harshly. Hal would've cheered at having annoyed the Bat if it wasn't that his not so dead friend was on the phone, so instead Hal glared right back at him.

"We are in the middle of a meeting, perhaps your friend could call you back another time?" Wonder Woman asked politely but Hal could tell she was annoyed, it seemed if anything wasn't as strict as they wanted then those two were always getting annoyed. So Hal rolled his eyes and strolled past Cyborg who looked as bored as Hal felt earlier, and slammed the 'Meeting room' doors behind him.

"Are you busy? I can call back later." Barry said Hal had shut the doors.

"No those guys can fucking wait." Hal took a deep breath, prepared to go on a full blown rant, "And no shit Sherlock, I saw that black hole thingy that happened on the news, I thought you died!"

"Yeah you aren't the only one…"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Hal stared wide-eyed at the wall having froze thus stopping his pacing back and forth down the hallway.

"I….er…" Hal not so patiently waited for Barry to continue, "I took a vacation from my job, but then that fiasco happened, I got hurt and couldn't exactly contact anyone. Everyone thought I was dead, so yeah….you weren't alone on that thought."

"….Are you still hurt?" Hal asked shutting his eyes hoping it wasn't anything too bad that Barry couldn't heal from.

"Not really? I mean physically I feel fine, a bit hungry, starving actually, but fine."

Hal's eyes immediately snapped open and glared at the wall. "What do you mean 'physically'? Something wrong up top?"

"No you jerk, I didn't mean it like that, and I'm just a bit disoriented. And…."

"And?" Hal pushed gently, needing to know yet not wanting to piss Barry off to where he'd hang up.

"I'm not sure any of this is real."

...That...That Hal had absolutely no idea how to respond.

"….."

"….."

"Bar-" Hal began slowly but was quickly cut off.

"I'm not mental Hal, while I was…out….It was like I…dreamt…up another earth, and it freaked me out because it all seemed so real. And what was even weirder was that other world me was married- to Iris! And she was a detective not Joe! Hell, I didn't even know Caitlin or Cisco!"

"Oh." Hal sighed loudly relieved, in all honesty he felt like collapsing to the floor laughing, but he didn't need Batman storming out here thinking he was the Joker or had gone mad which Hal felt was a pretty likely possibility with Barry.

Realizing how it sounded like he didn't believe him Hal quickly said,

"What I meant was I'm glad your nerd brain wasn't damaged! Not that I'm glad you were freaking out!"

"It's fine Hal, I know what you meant."

And Hal be damned if anyone told him Barry wasn't smiling just than.

"Okay. Good." Hal waited a few moments before deciding the opportunity was just to good to pass up, "Soooooo you and Iris huh?"

"Shut up Hal, she's my foster-sister."

"That you're married to in another world." Hal smirked.

"Yeah I use to have a tiny bit of a crush on her, but she's with Eddie and….." Barry trailed off causing Hal's eyes to light up mischievously.

"And~?"

"Oh, uh it's nothing." Barry said quickly, too quickly in Hal's opinion.

"…You like someone else!" Hal cheered laughing.

"No! I-I don't, drop it Hal."

"Oh but this is just golden!"

"Really Hal? Say how are things going between you, and Carol?"

Hal pouted, of course Barry would bring her up...

"…..touché….."

"Sorry, but you started it."

"Yeah I guess I did." Hal rolled his eyes, "Talk to you tomorrow?"

"Sure thing. Night, Hal."

"Night, Bar."

Hal bit his lip, they had already said goodnight but Hal couldn't bring himself to hang up.

"Hal?"

Shaking his head Hal smiled,

"….It's nothing. Sorry, uh….Welcome back Barry." Quickly Hal hung up before Barry would have a chance to respond.

Now even a second later did Hal activate his ring and fly off pushing, or more like willing, both himself and the ring to go faster almost 45 minutes later Hal slowed down as he entered Central City. The green glow from his suit shined into the room from where Hal was floating outside of Barry's bedroom window, he really hoped no one noticed him and that Barry wouldn't wake up from the glow. However Hal couldn't help the relieved laugh that tumbled from his mouth as he unlatched Barry's window and entered the room. Strolling over to the bed Hal looked down at Barry's face, which seemed a bit different but other than the bit of facial hair growing Hal couldn't tell what made Barry seem any different than the last time they saw once another.

A bit aggravated Hal flicked Barry's forehead and bent towards his ear to whisper,

"Glad you're really okay you idiot."

And as if just realizing how creepy he seemed, Hal quickly flew back out the window, remembering to shut it behind him and was gone, heading back hopefully before the others realized he had left.

* * *

 **And so I bring to you all another update!**

 **The Results so far!**

 **Ronnie/Caitlin: 8 Votes**

 **Bruce/Diana: 8 Votes**

 **Alive!Ronnie: 7 Votes**

 **Iris/Barry: 6 Votes**

 **Iris/Eddie: 5 Votes**

 **Alive!Eddie: 4 Votes**

 **CanonRELATIONSHIP until the end of Season ONE: 3 Votes**

 **No!Eddie: 2 Votes**

 **Barry/Hal: 2 Votes**

 **No!Ronnie: 0 Votes**

 **No!Romance: 0 Votes**

 **Bisexual!Barry: O Votes**

 **FEEL FREE TO CONTINUE VOTING EITHER ON THE POLL OR PMING OR WITH REVIEWS.**


	9. Chapter 10

**Ronnie/Caitlin**

13 Votes

* * *

 **Bruce/Diana**

12 Votes

* * *

 **Alive!Ronnie**

12 Votes

* * *

 **Iris/Eddie**

9 Votes

* * *

 **Iris/Barry**

8 Votes

* * *

 **Alive!Eddie**

8 Votes

* * *

 **CanonRELATIONSHIP until the end of Season ONE**

5 Votes

* * *

 **No!Eddie**

4 Votes

* * *

 **Bisexual!Barry**

4 Votes

* * *

 **Barry/Hal**

2 Votes

* * *

 **No!Ronnie**

1 Vote

* * *

 **No Romance**

1 Vote

* * *

 **Okay everyone!**

 **Those are the results of the poll so far, I plan on closing the poll sometime later tonight probably around 10-11ish.**

 **VOTE QUICKLY!**

 **I'll try to update soon~!**


	10. Chapter 11

Hey everyone, I started this right after I first saw the BvS movie but now that there's more information out on what's planned and people's background's, I want to edit this entire story to try and make it where it makes more sense.


End file.
